Development of improved detectors for the detection of hydrides (including arsine, phosphine and diborane) will provide an increase in the protection of worker health and safety. This Phase II proposal aims to develop and demonstrate a prototype gas detection system capable of affordably and reliably detecting toxic gases at low ppb levels. Drawing upon advances in nanotechnology, micromachining and materials chemistry, the Phase I proposal demonstrated the feasibility of creating electronic sensors that are substantially better than current state of the art for hydrides detection. These improved sensors will be the basis for improved personal and permanent monitors for increased protection of workers in the semiconductor industry and other applications. Furthermore, the development of these highly innovative, sensitive and selective sensors will lay the groundwork for the development of additional sensors for detecting a wide range of chemical hazards that exist in the workplace today. Public Health Relevance: Hydrides are dangerous gases that are widely used in the semiconductor and other industries. The proposed project will develop advanced sensors that can be used in personal protective devices to warn users about the presence of these highly toxic gases.